


9.Helpless

by NatalieRyan



Series: 100 whump drabble challenge Tumblr fics by Natalie Ryan [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 100 whump drabble challenge, Emotional Whump, Established Relationship, Helpless, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mac Whump, Prompt number 9, Tag to 2x14, Whump, mentions of infection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Prompt number 9 from the 100 whump drabble challenge on Tumblr.Prompted by erinsworld. For Mac and Jack or MacDalton
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: 100 whump drabble challenge Tumblr fics by Natalie Ryan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	9.Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kailene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/gifts).



> Hello with another "drabble" from me. This time it's "helpless" for MacDalton. Prompted by Erin, she said either for Mac and Jack or for MacDalton and we all know which one I chose to focus on.  
> Thanks thistle for all the help on this one.  
> Erin, hope you'll like it.  
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

The drive back to Mac's place was a blur. Jack focused on the road and tried not to think of what they were told or the treatment that might have reversed all of their hard work on making Mac's hands heal and be okay. 

In reality, Jack was scared because Mac's hands were an important part of who he was at work, and knowing Mac if something happened to his hands, he would find a way to convince himself that it was the only way he could do things. The only thing he was good for. Jack tried hard to stop that train of thought, but the fact was, he had some dark thoughts on his own. 

It was a little over two weeks after the NOLA mission and Mac's check up for the burns on his hands. The doctor told them that they were infected and after Jack was shooed out of the room and they did something to the burns to clean them, Mac got out of the examination room with an unreadable expression. 

He told Jack to get them home and Jack complied. He didn't have the heart to ask Mac about what transpired and what was the verdict on the infection. Not after he heard his partner screaming as his burns were cleaned. He desperately wished to be there for Mac, hold him close and whisper reassurances. But he wasn't allowed. 

Once at the house, Jack opened the door and Mac was the first one in. A moment later Jack heard the door to Mac's room - their room now - open and close with a slam. 

Jack looked at the clock. It was only noon. It looked like it was going to be a long day. 

…

Mac knew that he was acting like a sullen teenager when he slammed the bedroom door closed, but this day was too much already and he needed to be alone. He wasn't fair to his partner who was nothing but a supporting pillar, keeping up with all the moods Mac had ever since what transpired at the crematorium. He fed Mac, he helped with showers and baths, kept a steady stream of chatter when Mac wasn't feeling very talkative. He changed the bandages to his hands like a clockwork. Jack did everything in his power to make sure Mac was taken care of and looked after. 

The change of their relationship status from friends to boyfriends didn't change anything. They discovered that they did a lot of the things with the same drive and fervor, so it wasn't really a thing to get anxious about. That went out of the window when Mac decided kissing Jack was a good idea, and slamming him against the door of their hotel room was an even better one. And then Jack returned the kiss. They didn't look back to things from then on. 

After they came back to LA and Jack spent more time at Mac's, it was natural to ask Jack to move in with him. They lived in each other's pockets for years before Mac admitted his feelings, so it wasn't a rushed decision. Mac had to admit that waking up next to Jack in bed had interrupted quite a few of his morning runs. He loved the feeling of having his partner next to him in this capacity. The unbidden love Jack had for him, showing every day in every gesture. In the little pecks on Mac's cheek or neck, a touch on his hand and arm to ground him; the arm around his waist and pulling Mac to his side. Laughing at something Mac said and burying his head in Mac's neck. 

In light of recent events, Mac wasn't sure he was worth it all that. He was being snappy and by all means Jack should have said “enough” and left him. But Jack was still there. 

Mac wasn't sure how to approach his boyfriend and tell him about what happened at the doctor's office, when there was a soft knock on the door. It was a testament to how Jack was feeling about things that he didn't just get inside the room. Jack was the one that always said “family don't knock”, but was always cautious. 

While Mac was being busy planning what to say to him, it looked like Jack took Mac's silence as a no to get in, so he whispered how lunch was ready if Mac wanted to eat. 

Mac wanted to cry. Jack shouldn't have to do that. Helping Mac with mundane tasks was enough, but with eating and drinking… 

It was bad enough that the burns stopped him from doing all normal tasks. Now he added to Jack and the way Jack felt around him.

Doing a great job there, Angus, the voice in his head sounding suspiciously like his dad said. 

Footsteps echoed away from the door and Mac felt a pang of regret for not responding sooner to Jack. 

It was a trouble to open the door with both his hands wrapped in bandages, but Mac managed somehow.

He had to face Jack sooner or later. They had to talk. 

…

Jack was at a loss of what he could do, so he headed to the kitchen. If he was cooking lunch at least he wasn't going to be thinking about their predicament. But the fact was, Mac was hurting, he got hurt trying to save - and saving - him in the process. Jack still remembered the scent of burned flesh permeating his nostrils. It always made him feel sick, but now more than ever. It was Mac, his boyfriend, the love of his life, his everything that got hurt because of him, and Jack found that to be a hard pill to swallow. 

Jack smiled as he remembered that night in the Panama City hotel. After the lead in Guadalajara led to a trip to Karakas, ultimately making them circle back to Panama, they were left high and dry. What was once a promising lead it turned into their possible informant standing them up and Mac was pissed. 

Jack was trying to decide if it was best to leave Mac alone, give him space, when his partner turned around and kissed Jack, slamming him in the door of their room. His butt hit the door handle and Jack hissed in pain, but Mac swallowed it with his fervent kiss. Jack found himself responding and then it was frantic search for release, pleasure and being close to each other. 

Waking up in the morning was awkward, at least for Jack. He didn't want to ruin the feeling of peacefulness and satisfaction, but he had to know. 

Jack should have known that Mac'd be an explosive lover, given his propensity of making Jack's mind explode. 

Their talk was quiet and over breakfast they ordered from the hotel. Jack found himself asking where they were standing now, and Mac told him that he was hoping for something more. That the feelings were present for a lot longer than Mac even acknowledged them for. And Jack admitted he held a torch for his best friend for years. 

After that, they became a couple and despite them going from friends to lovers, nothing really changed. They were still Mac and Jack. 

Jack loved waking up to blond strands of hair under his chin, sometimes ending up in his mouth or tickling his nose. It was the small moments with Mac he loved the most. They just existed. 

Jack finished cooking the chili and put it on a rack to cool, while he took out plates and silverware. He busied himself getting the pitcher from the fridge with the chili lemonade his grandma taught him to make when he was little, and wondered for the first time if things would have been easier if he never said a thing about his feelings. 

It was a given for Jack to ruin things for himself by opening his mouth and admitting to things. If he just didn't tell Mac he loved him, that he was in love with, and dashed Mac's hopes for more, it would have been simpler. That and other lies he was telling himself to make himself feel better. 

Jack wiped a stray tear and went to fetch Mac. As predicted, Mac kept his silence and Jack gave up after several minutes of no answer from the other side. He knew Mac would surface at some point of the day. And as always Jack planned to be there. 

He ate the food mechanically, not tasting it. It was easier said than done to distract himself, think of something else. But nothing could help him, or stop Jack from thinking about Mac trying to put out the fire that caught his jacket. Nothing could stop Jack from thinking that just as so many times before, he was a hindrance to Mac, that he got Mac hurt in the process, for something that Jack was the only one at fault. Little Ray wanted to see him suffer, and it was a testament just how the work at the Agency sucked that Jack got dragged back into the mess of one of his former aliases. And now Mac was paying the price. 

Jack learned afterward that Mac crashed a car in the main pipeline to stop the fire that was going to consume the coffin he was buried in. On top of being thrown out of a window. And being worried about Jack so much that he pulled him out of the fire, literally.

And Jack fist bumping him was the worst that he could do to Mac's burn. Jack hadn't worn a ring ever since. It was too much to hear the pained scream when the metal touched the burns.

Just as Jack was eating the last from his plate, Mac joined him. He didn't say a word, just plopped in the chair and looked at the pot like it personally offended him. 

Jack didn't know how to proceed, but then he set with his routine as always. He placed the cloth napkin over Mac's lap, and one over his neck. Then put chili on the plate. 

It all went downhill from there. Jack's hands started shaking and after the third time he dropped food in Mac's lap, Jack could tell Mac was getting worked up. 

“Jack, stop.” 

The soft voice was far worse than Mac yelling at him. Jack stopped and then he went to gather his plate and took it to the sink. More like the floor since he dropped it. Jack was staring at his shaking hands and didn't know what to do. 

He tried to remove the broken pieces, but cut his finger on the edge of one so after snarling at no one in particular he dropped it and then placed his hands in his lap. 

“Jack? Are you okay?” 

“I'm fine.” 

“That's usually my line.” 

Jack mustered up a smile, but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, anyway.

“I'm sorry. I really am. But with my hands like this, I can't help but feel helpless.” 

That got Jack's attention and he looked up. 

“You are not helpless, Mac.” 

“Yes, I am. Look at me.” 

“Mac…” 

"Look at me, Jack! Look at me!" 

"I am looking at you. I am looking at you, even when you think I'm not. You are the most wonderful person I know, and you have no idea how lucky I am to call you my boyfriend, my ANYTHING! How lucky I am that you let me love you. I am looking at you, and I see someone that never gives up."

Mac looked at him with such a surprise that Jack wanted to hunt down everyone and everything that decided to hurt this wonderful boy. 

“If anything, I should be the one who-” Jack bit his lip. He shouldn't say it. Mac should never know. 

“Should be the one that, what, Jack?” 

“You should have left me when you had a chance. I'm too dangerous for you.” 

“Jack, that's not-” 

“I went and fucked things up and… and you paid the price. And no amount of me taking care of you is gonna solve that.” 

“Do you honestly believe that?” 

“I…” 

Mac carefully got up from the chair and kneeled in front of Jack. 

“Hey, what are you doing, you are going to cut yourself-” 

Mac kissed him and Jack shut up for a second before he returned the kiss. It was the first real one after everything, that wasn't frantic and needy and to make sure they were both around. Jack didn't like to admit it out loud, but this mission shook him for more than just Mac being burned. 

“I am the one that started things and hell would freeze over before I kicked you out or left you, Jack. I love you. If anyone is chasing someone away it should be you after all you've been through with me.” 

“I would never.” 

“I know.” 

“It's not something I can stop doing just snapping my fingers, dude. You are it for me. And even if that wasn't the case, you know I'd stay. Always. That's a promise I will try my best to keep.” 

“So you aren't mad?” 

“Of course not. I have my moments, too, it'd be hypocritical if I got mad over slammed doors and moody boyfriends, now.” 

“Jack, I'm serious.” 

“So am I. I know it's hard for you to ask for help, even if you need it, Mac. But remember, I am offering you my help unconditionally. I don't pity you, but I feel for you. It hurts me to see you hurting yourself like this.” 

“Asking for help is not a sign of weakness. You always say that to me.” 

“It's not. You are a strong person, Mac. You don't need to prove yourself to me.” 

“The doc said that the infection was spreading and if we… if we can't control it, I may have permanent damage to my hands. If… if it doesn't spread in my bloodstream and kill me first.” 

Jack felt like his world was turned upside down. It was possibly the reason why Mac was feeling like this and acting like it was the end of the world. But they were fighters. And they weren't going to give up. 

Still, a part of Jack thought if it wasn't for him… 

“Not your fault, Jack. I know what you are thinking. Knowing me, I could have burned myself easily in another way. Our job is dangerous.” 

“That it is. I'm so sorry, darlin'. Anything I could do?” 

“Hold me?” 

Jack complied and he ended up holding a highly distressed Mac over pieces of broken porcelain, trying to hold on on the last thread of sanity he possessed. He didn't want to act like he was thinking of the worst, always, but what Mac told him, it rattled him more than he would have liked to admit. It was cruel and unfair, but Jack wasn't going to give up. 

“We are going to be okay, Mac. We are going to deal with this. I'm here.” 

Jack knew he couldn't promise that it was going to be alright. But he'd do his damndest to try and make it happen. 

…

Mac was warmly wrapped in Jack's embrace and blankets as they lay in bed. They decided to turn in early, the day was too much for them. But neither was asleep. Jack was lost in his thoughts, Mac could tell. And Mac was busy listening to Jack's heartbeat and breathing. 

“You know that whatever happens, you got me for life, right?” Jack spoke softly, as if he was trying to whisper. 

Mac shuffled a bit and raised himself to see Jack. And he believed Jack. 

“Yeah. I do.” 

“Good. Because the next time I hear you are saying you are helpless, or even think about it, I'm finding a way to shut you up.” 

Mac could feel his eyebrows going up in surprise and what it implied and then Jack laughed and flushed.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, you idiot. I meant with a kiss. Or maybe more kisses.” 

Mac laughed and let himself be pulled back in Jack's embrace. 

“Seriously, though. You got me, Mac. Forever.” 

“Forever. You too, Jack. I'll never leave you.” 

“You better not. Or I'll come and find you. And smother you in kisses to show you how much I love you.” 

“I love you too, Jack.”

Things were far from over. But they had each other. And if Mac learned something throughout the years was that everything was more bearable with Jack in his life. 

With that thought, Mac let sleep pull him under. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
